Sábados Soleados
by Annie de Odair
Summary: Bonnie miraba por la ventana de su habitación. Suspiró. Hoy era un sábado hermoso. Y como cada sábado así, desde que Andy había terminado la universidad, venía a visitar su casa.


Dedicado a todos los fans de esta loca, pero adorable pareja, y a todos los que amamos las tres películas Pero sobre todo, a aquellos que, como yo, lloramos con el hermoso y emocionante final de Toy Story 3.

* * *

**Sábados Soleados:**

Bonnie miraba por la ventana de su habitación. Suspiró. Hoy era un sábado hermoso. Y como cada sábado así, desde que Andy había terminado la universidad, venía a visitar su casa.

Cuando Andy cumplió los veinte y aún seguía en la universidad, Bonnie, de ocho años, le envió una linda postal, diciéndole que, al terminar sus estudios, podía pasar a su casa todos los sábados soleados como ese a visitarla y a ver a los juguetes que él tanto amaba y que ella tanto cuidó.

Andy, le respondió con una postal floreada prometiéndole ir todos los sábados soleados.

Ahora, cuando Bonnie ya contaba con diecisiete años, y él con veintiocho, cumplía la promesa que le había hecho nueve años atrás.

Era una promesa infantil, algo que los dos sabían que no tenían que cumplir, sin embargo, el Andy de veintiocho años, se hacía un tiempo para verla a ella y a sus antiguos amigos, sus juguetes que siempre formaron parte de su vida.

Mientras escribía una poesía sentada en su escritorio, no podía evitar divagar sobre los muñecos que yacían en una estantería arriba suyo.

Le gustaba pensar que esos juguetes que la miraban desde arriba, tenían vida. Y que detrás de esa fachada estéticamente perfecta, había sentimientos e historias.

Los habría cuidado, como se lo prometió a Andy hace once años atrás. Estaba orgullosa de ello. A pesar de que ya era toda una adolescente y él todo un hombre, que probablemente ya no le interesarían esos tontos juguetes. Suspiró. A ella sin embargo, le seguían importando. Aún cuando era época de maquillajes y novios, ella seguía pensando en las vidas secretas de sus juguetes de la repisa.

_"Andy seguro pensará que soy muy infantil"_

TOC, TOC

A Bonnie se le paró el corazón.

- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó emocionada.

- ¿Quién más vendría en un sábado soleado como hoy?

- ¡Andy! – Gritó abriendo la puerta y abrazándolo. - ¿Cómo has estado? Ha llovido mucho durante estos últimos sábados.

- Si lo se… - Dijo despeinándole el pelo, en un gesto cariñoso y fraternal.

_"Fraternal" _puntualizó Bonnie. Ella trababa de que no se notara mucho su entusiasmo, su nerviosismo y su admiración. Todos sentimientos que causaban solo él, un hombre, doce años mayor que ella.

**_Doce_**

Ese número la atormenta desde que cayó en cuenta que estaba enamorada de Andy.

"_Solo es un enamoramiento adolescente"_

Eso se repitió mentalmente a los 14, y a los 15, y a los 16, pero ahora ya no podía negar que sentía una atracción más que fraternal y adolescente por el joven muchacho que estaba con ella.

- Si que has cuidado de ellos eh… - Sonrió Andy sentándose en su escritorio.

- Te lo he prometido. – Respondió dándole la espalda para sentarse en su cama. Lo bueno de su relación, era que podían hablar horas, y no agotar el tema de conversación. No tenía que recurrir siempre a los juguetes que le dio. Y no es que solo los considerara especiales porque la unían a Andy de alguna forma, si no que ella los consideraba especiales por ser el primer regalo especial que tuvo de alguien a sus seis añitos. - ¿Sabes? – Dijo ella sacando de sus cavilaciones al joven castaño que miraba sus antiguos juguetes. – Quizás te parezca infantil, pero… suelo imaginar que tienen vida. – Andy dio un respingo. – No se, es como si me observaran y me dijeran "Todo va a estar bien" – Sonrió. – Me gusta pensar que tiene una historia detrás de su apariencia de juguetes. Imaginar que viven increíbles aventuras sin que me entere, o incluso, sin que te hayas enterado tu mismo, cuando eran tuyos. – Andy la miró sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Muchas veces, me he preguntado si en verdad me están observando y cuidado de mi, como solo podía ocurrir en la fantasía irreal. Pero es que parecen tener vida propia. – Rió. – No pensé que eso le pasara a todo el mundo.

- No se si a todo el mundo pero al menos a mi sí. – Los observó un momento, estaban tan perfectamente ordenados que nada altearía la calma de sus juguetes. De pronto vislumbró a Buzz cayéndose de la repisa y se adelantó a tomarlo antes de que caiga, cuando pisó accidentalmente a Rex, que por una inexplicable razón estaba en el suelo, Bonnie pasó de largo e iba derecho a estamparse contra el piso, cuando unos brazos fornidos y dulces la atraparon con cariño.

- Cuidado. – Susurró, tratando de ignorar los sentimientos que lo atravesaban como una flecha.

- Gracias. – Murmuró levantándose. – Por estas razones pienso que tiene vida. – Rió nerviosamente. Y se agachó a levantar a Rex. – Siento haberte pisando. – Dijo dándole un suave beso y Andy tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar abrazarla de nuevo. Bonnie, con su vestido juvenil de color blanco y verde pastel, y su cabello, ahora largo, colocó en su lugar a Buzz, y a Rex, y les guiñó un ojo. Se volvió hacia Andy que la miraba con esos ojos azules hermosos, y con una sonrisa en los labios. – ¿Quieres un café?

- De acuerdo. – Contestó sonriendo el joven. Cuando Bonnie cerró la puerta miró atentamente a sus juguetes. – No me lo explico. – Murmuró mirándolos. Por un instante le pareció que sonreían más de la cuenta. – Lo supuse. – Susurró. – Cuando llegué Rex estaba en la repisa… interesante. – Sonrió con una mano en la barbilla. Los juguetes sonrieron aún más. Andy parpadeó. - ¡Chicos! ¡Le llevo doce años! Es loco lo que estoy haciendo. O lo que estoy sintiendo. – Susurró. Cuando miró a Woody, le pareció que este le guiño un ojo. Rió. – Siempre lo sospeché. Ah y gracias por lo de recién. – Dijo nervioso.

- ¡Andy! ¡Ya está el café! – Gritó la adorable Bonnie desde el piso de abajo. Andy sonrió. Le dio una última mirada a sus juguetes y dijo

- Deséenme suerte.


End file.
